


Waking Up

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1,000 years have passed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Nasreen stretched as the long sleep came to an end. She did not feel stiff, and she could still recall just where she was, as well as why. Her eyes went then to Tony and found Eldane already there.

"A bit slower to shake off the hibernation?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"Ehh? Oh, yes. Your brain seems to prefer a resting state," the elder told her. "Now, I did set things to wake us ahead of the schedule so I would have you both healthy in order to serve as diplomats for your species." He continued working the equipment near Tony. "You are still willing to see us into peaceful cohabitation of the Earth?"

She smiled at him, nodding once. "It will be my pleasure, if this truly is a millennium in the future. The language, though…"

"We have devices for that," Eldane said firmly. "All that matters is that your heart is in this. There is no going back, unless you can summon your Time Lord."

Nasreen gave a passing thought to the eccentric time-traveler. "Let's see how we handle it, all for ourselves and our peoples," she told him.

"I believe that is the best idea."


End file.
